


I'll hold you warm tonight

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cock Warming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Chase offers a very special gift to Jackie for his birthday





	I'll hold you warm tonight

“Just relax,” Chase said softly. “You deserve this, and I want to give it to you. Consider it your birthday present, yeah?”   
Jackie protested, but he didn’t move away as Chase reached out and slowly unzipped his suit. “Chase - look, this is… nice of you to offer, but - you really don’t have to, I mean - ”

“I  _ want  _ to,” Chase insisted, peeling the upper half of Jackie’s outfit off his shoulders and taking his arms out of the sleeves to leave him shirtless. The tight fabric hung around his hips and Chase pressed his body close, very intentionally rubbing his hard, unclothed cock against Jackie’s pelvis.

“Let me do this for you. You work so hard, and this week has been rough on you, I’ve seen it. You come home exhausted, some nights you can’t even make yourself shower before you pass out, and then you get up the next morning and do it all over again. Today is your special day, Jackie, and you’ve spent it fighting crime and protecting the city like you always do. Don’t you want to just sit back and feel good without having to lift a finger? It will be so relaxing. You’ll like it, I promise.”

Jackie breathed shallowly as Chase spoke, feeling his own cock begin to stir with interest. Chase was right about one thing, at least: the past week had been grueling. Jackie hadn’t had the energy for anything besides his vigilante work, too tired at the end of each day to take care of himself or even think about personal pleasure.

And here Chase was, standing in front of him in the living room completely naked and offering to be a cockwarmer.

“I’ve got that movie, the animated fantasy one you’ve been wanting to watch,” Chase went on, kneeling to pull the suit down to Jackie’s ankles, taking his underwear along with it and working his boots off his feet. “It’s already in the DVD player. I’ve got some soda and a little cookie cake on the coffee table, there’s pillows and a blanket on the couch, and your sleep hoodie’s right here.”

Jackie silently stepped out of his clothes and let Chase toss them aside; he looked over and saw that everything was set up just like Chase had said. Even his favorite, comfy old hoodie that he loved to sleep in was laid across the back of the couch for him to put on.

Chase had really put all this together for him, he realized. He really, truly wanted this; to let Jackie slip his cock inside him and just enjoy his warmth. He was offering himself up to be used as nothing more than a sweet, tight place to keep Jackie’s dick comfortable while he relaxed.

“You’re getting hard,” Chase said, still kneeling in front of him. Jackie looked down and the sight of his own stiffening cock so close to Chase’s face made heat rush through his core. “Come on, Jackie,” he coaxed, voice soft and earnest. “It’s okay. Just use me. Put your dick inside of me and just rest. I’ll hold you so nice and warm, you’ll just melt, I know it. You’ve been so tense and busy; don’t you think you deserve to feel good on your birthday?”

Jackie’s cock throbbed. He swallowed and nodded, carefully running his fingers through Chase’s hair. “Okay,” he said. “Yes. Let me - let me inside you. Be my cockwarmer. I want it.”

Chase smiled and stood, leading Jackie to the couch and gently pushing him to sit, surrounded by the soft, fluffed pillows. He wrapped a warm blanket around Jackie’s shoulders, held up the worn hoodie for Jackie to raise his arms and pull over his head, and set the remote for the TV down beside him before straddling his lap, knees on either side of Jackie’s thighs.

“I got myself ready while you were on your way home,” he said, hovering above Jackie’s now-fully erect cock. “I lubed and stretched myself just for you, Jackie. I took care of everything. Now I just have to sit down on your cock and take care of it.”

And without hesitation, Chase did exactly that.

Jackie couldn’t help the sigh that left his lips as Chase took the head of his cock inside him. Fuck, it was so nice; already he felt the week’s worth of tension in his body start to drift away as Chase’s heat surrounded him.

Slowly and determinedly Chase sunk down further, taking him inch by inch, breathing a bit hard but not stopping. Jackie let out quiet little moans as the entire length of his cock was enveloped in Chase’s tight hole. The more of him Chase took inside, the more bliss washed over Jackie, filling him with warmth down to his core. He felt calm, settled, soothed. So very, very relaxed.

Soon Chase was seated fully on his dick. The weight of his body on Jackie’s lap was comforting and Jackie found his hands rubbing and kneading Chase’s ass appreciatively; almost like a way of saying thank you. Chase hummed, stroking up and down Jackie’s arms.

“See, Jackie?” he whispered. “Aren’t I so nice and soft and warm? I’m just a sweet little toy for you tonight, just a comfy spot for your dick. You don’t have to care about moving or fucking me. Just let me hold your cock for you and keep it feeling good.”

Jackie’s eyes were half-closed in pleasure; he could fall asleep like this, he thought. Chase felt so lovely around him. “Mm,” he said. “I fit so perfectly… like your ass was made to keep my dick in…you feel so amazing, I don’t ever wanna pull out…”

Chase leaned back and reached behind himself, retrieving first a cold can of soda and then the small cookie cake he’d gotten, already sliced up and sporting the words ‘Happy Birthday Jackie’ in cursive frosting letters. He put the drink in one of Jackie’s hands and the TV remote in his other, smiling softly.

“Rest,” he said. “Rest inside me. Watch your movie, drink and eat and relax. I’ll be right here to take care of your cock. Happy birthday, Jackie.”

Jackie pressed play on the remote, and as the movie began he gathered Chase up in arms to hug him close.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Chase wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning forward to rest his chin on Jackie’s shoulder. “Happy birthday,” he said again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
